Bride Of Satan
by Shadow63
Summary: Six years have passed since Serena, Darien and Andrew nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena’s wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan. Updated!
1. Prologue

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

07 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Prologue**_

**_I_**t's been six years since that horrible time when Darien and Andrew were up on murder charges. I thought then that all of our horrible experiences were behind us. Darien and I had to postpone getting married, at my godfather's request, so that I could finish school and go to college.

Darien also went back to school and is now a residential doctor working at a local hospital. No one seems to remember that he used to ride around in leather, winging a metal chain, killing people. Well he still does ride around on his motorcycle in leather, but that's just for the fun of it now.

I got a masters degree in childcare and now I run my own day care taking care of small children. The hint has not gone unnoticed to Darien.

But lately I've been having strange dreams where I'm seventeen again walking home from school and my cat that had been killed by Hell's Army, Luna, comes running up to me telling me to turn and run away. I've told Darien and he says that it's normal for people to continue having nightmares after traumatic experiences. He says that he still has dreams where my godfather hadn't called and saved him.

But it gets stranger then the dreams. I keep seeing and hearing motorcycles, lots of them. I keep telling Darien that motorcycles in Tokyo are very rare, but he says that I'm just being paranoid. Andrew laughed at him then and said "remember what happened when I told you, you were being paranoid last time?" They were arrested and became convicted murderers. Until my uncle saved their asses. But I don't know…am I being paranoid?


	2. Chapter One

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

07 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter One**_

**_S_**erena sat in the bridal boutique, a look of poor horror on her face. Andrew sat next to her, holding a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut then opened them hoping that the horrible long sleeved high necked low back gold dresses that her godmother was showing her got better looking. They didn't. "Tohru…" Serena said holding onto Andrew's hand for support. "That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen a four hundred pound biker man in a Speedo."

Andrew just burst out laughing. "Oh my God, the girls would murder you!"

"Besides, my wedding colors are white and light pink…not gold…tacky 1980's gold." Serena shook her head covering her face.

Tohru Ueda, wife to the current Prime minister of Japan and Serena's godmother, was a sweet lady in her late fifties with light brown hair that was beginning to gray at the temples and she always wore up in a proper matron bun, warm honey brown eyes and was just as short as Serena was at five foot five.

Serena pulled the rubbed band out of her shoulder length blonde hair and rammed a hand through it agitatedly.

Andrew caught his breath and smiled "I don't know Serena, some of those gowns you tried on back when I was still constantly wearing a paintball mask were kind of horrendous."

"They were slutty…this is old lady. I'm sorry Tohru, but I can't put the girls in this monstrosity!" Serena said shoving the rubber band in her bunny shaped backpack purse.

Just at that moment the storeowner came out wearing a short, teal version of the dress in front of her and Serena's jaw dropped and Andrew's eyes grew huge and shiny from trying to behave himself. "I haven't had this much fun with clothes since the last time we looked at bridal clothes." Andrew said grinning at her.

"She has like seven shoulder pads on that friggin' dress!" Serena whispered in Andrew's ear.

Andrew just hugged Serena laughing lightly.

"Oh how sweet!" The owner said as she walked over to the group of three. "Brides very rarely bring in their fiancés!"

Serena smiled sweetly. "This is Andrew Furuhata, he's my fiancé's best man and one of my best friends. He's just here to help me out."

"Oh I see…well." She just cleared her throat and turned to look at the golden 1980's reject that Tohru was holding and smiled. "This has got to be my most favorite dress in the entire store!"

Andrew bit his bottom lip and looked down rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and shook his head.

Serena pinched his leg and smiled "well it is lovely, but it really isn't what we're looking for. I was looking for something a little younger looking. Like maybe something with spaghetti straps or sleeveless or shorter with less shoulder pads…and something in light pink."

"Oh, I have just the perfect dress for you then young lady!" the owner said dashing across the store taking the gold monstrosity with her.

"I'm scared" Andrew laughed trying to turn it into a cough.

The owner came speeding back over carrying a light pink, spaghetti strapped dress. Andrew bent over and couldn't contain himself; he just started cracking up laughing.

Serena looked at the dress and back at the lady. "Are you serious? What the hell is that?"

The dress was a lovely shade of light baby powder pink, with random shades of darker pink all over it. "Its tye-dye!" Serena said holding her head "I'm getting a headache…"

"Well, you said young, and this is very young." The dress lady said waving the dress back and forth like that would make things any better.

Serena sat back eyes wide and horrified. But instead of getting up to look for her own dress she got angry. "Listen lady! Six years ago Hell's Army slaughtered my family and I was kidnapped. I had to walk down the fucking aisle then in a small white leather tube dress!" she picked up her bunny backpack. "I want beautiful brides maids dresses in this shade of pink or I go to a different store and that would be bad for business considering this wedding is a national sensation!"

Serena violently threw the bunny down on the seat beside her and crossed her arms as the lady went running up and down the dresses looking for beautiful light pink dresses.

"I'm not sure what scared her more, the fact that you looked like you were going to shove that bunny down her throat or that you might switch to a different dress shop." Andrew said staring at her grinning.

"I'm sorry, but the dresses keep getting older and older. 80's, 70's, I was expecting the next one to look like a June Cleaver dress. Fuck's sake."

Tohru patted her shoulder as she sat down next to Serena. "Its your wedding Serena, you have every right to express your opinions but maybe next time, don't shove the bunny in the poor lady's face."

Andrew looked over at Tohru "aw, spoil sport."

Serena sighed. "All I want for this wedding is the most perfect white dress and brides maids dresses that are the color of Sakura blossom petals. I mean, that's not asking too much is it. I'm not even specifying the style! As long as it isn't shaped like that horrible gold dress I'll be happy as a clam." Serena said crossing her arms. She looked like she was close to pouting.

Andrew smiled and hugged Serena close to him. "Its ok to be a little more specific. You said pink, no specifications, she brought out tye-dye pink."

The storeowner came hustling back out with three girls, all four of them holding to dresses. Serena leaned back crossing her arms looking each of them over.

Five of them were strapless and the other three had thin spaghetti straps. She got up and walked by saying no to two of the spaghetti strap dresses and no to two of the strapless dresses. She looked each of them over critically and smiled as she took one of the strapless dresses and inspected it closer.

It was Sakura blossom pink at the top and faded down into white at the bottom, it had a empire bust line to it and would probably fit snug there because the rest of it past the bust line was billowy, and even though it was floor length Serena melted at the sight of it. "I love it." She said smiling.

Andrew smiled and nodded in agreement. "I think that is something that could be altered into a shirt later if the girls wanted to, or even a shorted summer dress."

Serena smiled and looked at the storeowner. "I'll take five of these. Lets make an appointment to fit the girls later this week then too!"

The older lady smiled and nodded excitedly.

"I've learned something about wedding planning." Andrew said as he and Serena walked down the street drinking slushies.

"What's that?" Serena asked sipping on her frozen beverage.

"That it doesn't matter how harmless you look, brides are scary when someone stands between them and the perfect dresses." Andrew laughed looking down at her.

"Also, throw your anger around a bit and threaten them with national media, they'll bend over and kiss your ass to make you happy." Serena laughed as she bumped into Andrew grinning up at him.


	3. Chapter Two

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

08 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_T_**he dress, the ultimate wedding dress was the goal and as Serena stood on the little round stage in front of the mirrors with her five best friends standing behind her in their beautiful Sakura blossom pink dresses, she knew she had found it.

It was strapless just like the bride's maids dresses only white. The dress clung to her curves and flowed out in a billowy, soft circle from the waist. It laced up the back in a corset style and there were small crystals that you only noticed shimmering in the light making a design from the bust around her waist and down the back clinging to the soft silk and lace. It was minimalism at its best.

She pulled on the white, silk, arm warmer gloves that she had found and smiled. She turned and looked at her friends, tears of joy forming in her arms. "Its perfect."

"I think Darien will faint at just how hot you look Rena!" Mina said clapping her hands, similar gloves on each of the girls, only pink to match the dresses.

Lita laughed and crossed her arms "I think he'll be more worried about how bad Serena would kill him if he tore the dress trying to get it off of her on their wedding night."

"That's right, Serena stopped having sex with him as soon as he proposed. Saying they should wait for marriage before they began screwing again." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

Serena blushed a light pink and giggled slightly. "You guys make it sound like we're horn dogs."

"Your godparents had to move your room because of your screaming out from Darien…almost every freaking night." Rei said laughing.

Serena blinked and blushed a deeper red. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said dignifiedly as she walked into the dressing room to change.

The girls left as Rei called, "Yeah I bet you don't!" after her.

Serena came back out dressed in a pink midriff baring turtleneck and a pair of black jean flares that covered up her sneakers. The turtleneck barely covered her breasts and showed the pale expanse of her stomach from the curve of her ribs, down her stomach to her little dangly bellybutton ring to the skin right above her low riding jeans.

She was clutching the dress in her arms beaming as Andrew came in, a wide smile stretched out across his face. "We have had a bad influence on your wardrobe." He said as he hugged her tightly against his chest.

"I like these tiny turtlenecks. They're brainy sexy looking." She grinned up at him as the same tacky storeowner came sauntering over to her.

"A pornographic librarian? That's the look you want?" Andrew asked, a wide mischievous grin on his face, knowing that the lady was behind him looking confused.

"Is that the dress Miss Tsukino?" She asked peering around Andrew's broad back.

"Its perfect Shelly. You may have a lot of 1980's wedding singer rejects, but you do have gorgeous dresses as well. This is most definitely my dress. I will buy it right now!" Serena said handing the dress gently over to Shelly.

But just as the expensive dress was in Shelly's hand, the glass started rattling as Serena heard the loud roaring of motorcycles.

Andrew pushed the women back behind him, peering around the dresses to look outside. What he saw shocked him and had Serena about to hyperventilate.

A large mass of black motorcycles pulled up in front of the dress shop. Six people burst in through the windows, glass flying everywhere, clubs, bats, knives and the like in their hands.

A woman strode through the remnants of the glass. She wore a long black sweeper that floated on the ground behind her, a black a red scarf was wrapped around her neck and up over her nose and mouth blocking most of her face from view. Her dark eyes glared maliciously from over the scarf and from beneath her mass of shoulder length, wavy green hair.

"The man and the blonde woman holding onto him!" She yelled as she turned and walked back out the window.

Andrew fought with the men trying to protect the girls. But it was no use, he was out manned and he and Serena were carried out of the bridal shop over large beefy shoulders, unconscious with everyone screaming.

The woman turned and looked at the girls "Tell Darien Hell's back with a vengeance."

(I'm trying to keep my mind serious but it's hard when I have the soundtrack for the awesome anime Gravitation blaring in my ears. www. myspace .com /gravitationlove)


	4. Chapter Three

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

08 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**_I_**t hurt to open her eyes but she had to try anyways. She knew this feelings, remembered the smell, but only this time. There was no one to take care of her.

Serena cracked one of her eyes open and whimpered from the pain thrashing through her head like a raver on ecstasy. She moaned and tried to reach to hold her head, but a force on her wrists held her in place.

She opened both eyes and looked around, the only light slipping into the room was from the barred window on the thick metal door. She noticed the pain in her shoulders and looked up realizing that she was hanging from her wrists, her toes barely touching the floor. She panicked and took in her surroundings.

The door was metal; the walls were thick stone, almost medieval looking. She looked off the right and gasped. Andrew was hanging from metal cuffs like hers, his head lolled to the side, hanging limp and unaware. His face was a bruised mess, blood pouring from a cut on his forehead all the way down his neck, blood coming from his nose and his busted lip.

She swallowed and called for him "Andrew." She whimpered as she heard footsteps walking down the hall "Andrew!" Her voice came out as a panicked whisper.

"Damn it all Andrew wake up!" Serena tried to balance herself enough to poke him with her toe and succeeded.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Serena…" he slowly came to and stood only to fall back and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Andrew!" she whimpered getting his attention.

He looked over at her and a look of relief passed over his face. "Serena…you're alright."

"I'm as fine as I can be hanging like this." She whispered swallowing. "You have blood every where Andrew. Are you alright?"

"Like you said, as fine as I can be chained up." He looked around and sighed, "I don't know where we are. This doesn't look like any Hell's Army base I've ever been too."

The door swung open with a loud creak and a thud as it hit the wall "That's because it isn't one you've ever been to Andrew darling." A throaty female voice said from the door.

Andrew squinted then growled and pulled against the cuffs. "YOU! You fucking bitch! Why are we here?"

"Isn't it obvious Andrew?" The woman purred as she came further into the dungeon style room.

"That you're crazy yeah you fucking crone." He growled pulling at the cuffs.

Serena's eyes finally adjusted and she was able to finally see the woman. She was about five foot eight with wavy, curly green hair that fell about her shoulders in a downward angle cut, her bangs shadowing her features. A black and red scarf was wrapped around her neck, mouth and nose covering her features even more. She was wearing a black tank top under a sheer sweeper coat that billowed on the floor as she walked, her thick platform boots thumping heavily on the stones and red and black tights that disappeared under a short, black pleated skirt.

"You look like a gothic school girl. With that mentality, it explains the stereotypical dungeon motif." Serena said sneering at the woman.

The woman backhanded Serena with a closed fist making Serena spin with the chains only pulling her arms up around tightly. Serena cried out as she spun around a bit. The woman laughed and crossed her arms across her chest "I wouldn't be bad mouthing me Serena! I'm the leader of the new Hell's Army. I won't let anyone take pity on you like Diamond did!"

Andrew growled and tried to lunge at her. The green haired woman just laughed, "Pull all you want Andrew. You won't go anywhere! Bye Zee Bye for now crumpets." She said as she turned and walked out laughing evilly.

Andrew growled and yelled after her "Damn you! Damn you to Hell Emerald!"

(Emerald is based off of me. I thought it would be fun to throw in my dark and evil mind as a bad guy this once to battle against Serena who personifies my good side. Both sides are kind of bitchy, sarcastic and hyper though so this should be interesting.)


	5. Chapter Four

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

09 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_D_**arien stared with disbelief at the girls. "They took Serena? Again? And Andrew too this time? Damn…" Darien rubbed his face and raked his hands through his hair "Damn!"

He stood and began pacing around the room before growling and punching the wall hard "Damn! I should've gone after the ones that escaped cops be damned!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Darien." A man said from the doorway. Darien turned and recognized him.

Darien smiled bitterly. "Officer Rankin. Long time not see."

"I would've liked to have kept it that way Darien. But it looks like we're in another mess again." Officer Rankin said rubbing the bald spot on the back of his head.

"Going to arrest me again?"

"No, I know you had nothing to do with the disappearance this time. I don't think you'd want your bride dead. Especially not when your best friend went missing as well." He said taking a seat, pulling out his notepad. "I'm here to hear from the girls what they saw."

The girl recounted the event; this time throwing in the threat the woman had told them to deliver to Darien.

Darien looked up surprised. "Wait…what did she look like?"

"I don't know she had a scarf covering her face." Mina said hugging herself, shaking.

Darien shook his head "What was she wearing, hair color…what?"

Rei nodded understanding "she had on a thick leather sweeper that touched the floor and covered her boobs, which is good because all she wonder under it was a fishnet shirt, and a short black skirt and big boots. Her hair was shoulder length at the bangs, touching her scalp in the back, angled you know. She knew how to throw her hair down in her face to shadow her features even more, but she had dark eyes."

Darien swore loudly and sat down pulling at his hair. "Emerald." He said cursing loudly again.

"Why would she be after you specifically Darien?" Rankin asked him.

"She was in love with Czar, Czar wanted Serena and I killed Czar. Andrew is probably just a way of getting Serena to behave herself and not try anything and the same with me. Take my best friend and the love of my life. Dirty trick."

Serena swallowed hard as she willed herself to grow so she could rest her legs. "I'm starting to feel even worse for medieval midgets."

Andrew chuckled a bit and looked at her "having fun?"

"Like a porcupine in my panties would be fun."

"And this isn't even the worst it will get for us. You remember Czar right?"

"Like a thorn in my pussy." Serena said nodding.

"Well Emerald was in love with him. But Czar wanted you. I can only guess she'll go after Darien next because he killed Czar." Andrew said turning to face her as best he could.

Third hundred pounds of pure muscle chose that time to come in. He unchained the both from the high cuffs to cuffs that were lower to the ground. "Emerald says she wants you two to have use of your arms."

"How nice." Serena said sarcastically.

Andrew looked pale around the edges as Serena looked at him in the bare amounts of light. She furrowed her brows together and scooted closer to him.

"What is it Andrew?"

He slowly glanced down at his small blonde companion and sighed. He moved closer to her so that they were able to touch and laid his forehead on her head, taking her hand. "Emerald is more sadistic than Diamond. Diamond would say, rape, pillage and kill as if we were a bunch of barbarians. But Emerald…well she was Emerald, she loved to kill. But she loved slow death. She would torture her victims to death. She also loved to force people to rape each other."

She moved her head so that she could look him in the eye. "What do you mean rape each other?"

"Well, the best example I have is the one case I saw first hand. She held the mother captive, tied to a chair; she had already gouged out one of the woman's eyes for the father not cooperating. She had the father rape his twin, thirteen year old daughters." He shook his head "I would rather die than to that to you Serena. I think your gorgeous, and I care about you immensely, so it wouldn't be because I don't find you attractive; it would be because I don't want to see you hurt. I won't fuck you, to save myself."

She shook her head and squeezed his hand cuddling against his side. "Do whatever you have to Andrew to keep us alive until Darien comes for us. We both know he will, and he will get us out. I believe he will…I have to believe he will. As soon as you two are together, you'll both be able to kick ass and save us all. I have faith in you Andrew, and I have seen just how awesome you and Darien are together. Remember the bar fight on my twenty-first birthday?"

Andrew heard the sorrow in her voice and the tears soaking his shirt and laughed a bit to try and get her to stop crying. "I remember."

It was Serena's twenty-first birthday and Darien and Andrew were taking her to her first bar. The night had been full of laughter and Serena's first shot of tequila. She had danced with both men, laughing.

But when Darien had left to get food and Andrew had gone to the bathroom a large man had approached her. He had grime under his nails, a black shirt riding up his large hairy stomach that hung over his blue jeans. He had grinned widely at her and leaned on the bar next to her. He had a few missing teeth and quite a few scars and smelled of old liquor.

"Hey pretty lady." He said, his speech slurred. "How 'bout you and me take a little twirl on the dance floor."

"So you can puke on me? No thanks, besides, I'm here with my boyfriend and a friend." She said her nose curled in disgust.

He ran his hands up and down his stomach trying to look sexy. "What's he got that I don't? I could rock your world little lady!"

She grinned at him then. The shot was too easy. "Good hygiene."

The man growled and grabbed Serena's wrist trying to pull her out on the floor with him. That's when Darien stepped in.

"Hey man. She said no." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"And just who in hell do you think you are?" The drunk growled.

"Her boyfriend."

The drunk gave a big bellowing laugh. "And what are you going to do to stop me little man."

Darien looked up at him and grinned. "Just let her go man. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

The drunken biker laughed again and backhanded Darien sending him flying over the counter of the bar, into the tender. "Darien!" Serena screamed.

He dragged her onto the dance floor and tried to force her to dance with him. He laughed. "Come on darlin', you know you'll like it!"

"Hey, no means no Godzilla!" A deep voice boomed from behind him. He quickly turned with Serena still clutched to him.

Serena sighed with relief "Andrew! Be careful, he swatted Darien like a bug!"

Andrew grinned. "Don't worry Rena, I've got this!" Andrew charged the man and wrestled him away from Serena.

But the fight didn't last long. The big biker picked up Andrew above his head, twirled him and tossed him onto a pool table, his back landing on pool balls.

"Andrew!" Serena screamed. She turned back to the big biker and uselessly kicked him in the shin.

The biker grabbed Serena and pulled her tight against his big hairy belly and started sliding his big grimy hand up her shirt.

Darien helped Andrew off the pool table and laughed. "Lets try this one more time partner." Darien said grinning.

The biker was fondling a screaming Serena and laughed. "Try it again? You two are stupid! No girl is worth dying." He shoved her away and waved his hands "Come and try me. I'll break you small twerps in half.

Andrew laughed as they slowly approached the man. "Hell's Army style Darien?"

Darien grinned and nodded "Hell's Army style."

The drunk laughed even harder. "What do to small men like you know about fighting "Hell's Army style"? You're both puny!"

Serena giggled innocently, her index finger on her lip looking innocent. "Oopsy…did I forget to mention that they used to be pillaging, murderous, ex-death row convicts of Hell's Army? Silly me!"

Andrew grabbed a pool stick and busted it in half over his knee. He twirled both halves around ninja style. "May not be my machete, but we don't want to kill you. I really don't want to go back to jail. It sucked."

Darien laughed and tossed his head back and forth cracking his neck. "Those lethal injection tables are cold as hell to. The last meals aren't to tasty either." He cracked his knuckles and sighed.

The drunk laughed nervously. "Looks like I'm about to show that I'm tougher than Hell's Army boys!"

Andrew began running towards the man "Yee Haw! Lets tussle boys!"

Darien followed his lead "Yippy kai oh kai a!"

Soon Darien and Andrew had the big man on his stomach, crying for it all to stop. "If a woman says no it means no you disgusting pig!" Serena growled kicking him in the face.

Serena laughed sadly as she sniffled back tears. "We'll have to go back to that bar and see if they remember us." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. We'll have to sometime. Just go to sleep Serena. I'll stay up and watch the door so that they can't sneak up on us and pull something while we're asleep." He said kissing the top of her head in a brotherly fashion.

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall, still against him and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

09 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**_S_**erena awoke as she felt Andrew stiffen beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two men walk in. Both were like the typical Hell's Army soldiers. Dirty, ugly, big, hairy, leather clad and not very intelligent.

They held securely onto Andrew and Serena as they un-cuffed them and put normal metal handcuffs on them.

They were lead down a long hallway where everything, except the metal doors, was stone. Serena glanced over at Andrew who shook his head. He had no idea where they were.

The two captives were led into a large stone chamber. All the walls were shrouded in shiny white clothe, but the interesting aspect was who was sitting in the metal chair in the center of the room, and the hundreds of leather clad men and women sitting around her.

Andrew's eyes widened at the sight of everyone.

Emerald chuckled and smiled. "Yes, there are so many of us left Andrew. Hundreds, but sadly, no, not all of them are original members. Only sixty or so. The rest were recruited. Just like my dear Diamond wanted to recruit Serena."

Andrew just glowered at her. "What do you want from us Emerald?"

"I want Serena and Darien to die! Oh, but don't worry my lovelies…I won't make you do anything…promiscuous…that just wouldn't be fair that Serena would get to have a handsome man riding her when I don't even get to have Diamond." Emerald cocked her head to the side, tightening her scarf.

Serena looked at Andrew confused. "What does she mean Andrew?"

"She means that she won't make me fuck you." Andrew glanced over at Serena, but never truly took his eyes off of Emerald.

Serena looked back at Emerald and smiled sweetly. "To fucking bad for you Emerald. That dumb, French speaking, son of a bitch needed to die. Evil like you doesn't belong in the world."

Emerald growled and stood up "Watch your mouth blondie! Who the fuck do you think you are, Sailor Moon?"

"To bad I'm not. I could just send your ass to Hell where it belongs cunt!" Serena snarled yanking at her hands wanting to get loose and hurt Emerald.

Emerald took long quick strides across the room until she reached the blonde duo. She tangled her hand in Serena's hair and yanked it back, her dark eyes staring Serena straight in hers. "Don't fuck with me bitch. Darien only needs to think you're alive for him to come here. You're lucky I want your precious Darien watch as I skin you from cunt to neck!" She hissed in Serena's face.

Serena grinned and snorted back air and spit a loogie right in Emerald's face. "Eat that bitch…"

Emerald's eyes grew huge as the snotty spit dripped down her face. She took one of the men's shirts and started wiping it off jumping up and down shouting "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

Andrew looked over at Serena shocked and wide eyed, obviously trying not to laugh. "Oh shit." Was all he said.

Emerald came storming back over Serena, drawing her fist back and using her momentum and full body weight punched Serena in the face, turning her body with the swing. Serena was dropped to the floor with that one hit, her nosing exploding with blood. She hit the floor with a loud thud, her head hitting the stone because she couldn't use her hands to catch herself with.

"Serena!" Andrew yelled, starting to charge Emerald, but the beefy guard at his back caught him and held onto him.

Serena sat up, blood pouring down her front, staining her pink sweater, dripping to her stomach. "Calm down Andrew, she just busted my nose." She said as she tilted her head down so the blood wouldn't flow down her throat. Turning your head and holding your nose is just a bad medical myth.

Emerald harrumphed out a small laugh, proud of herself and nodded crossing her arms under her breasts. "Take them back to their cell. And plug up her nose. I want there to be some blood left when I play with her."

Serena leaned back against the stonewall in her shared cell with Andrew. She looked over at Andrew who was sitting Indian style with his back against the wall. She sighed and giggled a bit. "She got re-ally mad." She said holding out the word really.

Andrew looked at her and couldn't help himself; he closed his eyes and threw his head back laughing. "I can't believe you did that Serena!" he laughed for a little longer before all traces of humor melted from his face.

"Is your nose alright?" He asked trying to see it in the dark.

"As fine as it will be with having it burst open like a huge zit." She stuck her tongue out "God that was a disgusting analogy."

"Yeah, and hocking a loogie on Emerald wasn't disgusting." Andrew said chuckling. "Man…" he shook his head. "It seems like we're having to much fun while we're being held captive."

Serena shrugged "been there done that. Got the man to prove it. Besides, freaking out won't help anybody and getting mad gets you a fucking blow to the head."

He shook his head again. "I just hope Darien gets here soon. I want to get you out of here before Emerald gets bored with waiting and just decides to pull a Hannibal Lector on you."

Serena's eyes got huge "she's a fucking cannibal?" She shrieked.

"Not really, but she will bite your nose off…literally…crunch! Bye, bye nose." Andrew shuddered from the memory.

She blinked and curled closer to Andrew "I don't mind a busted nose as long as it stays on my face."

"We'll see Serena." Andrew said looking sadly down at the shaking girl. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter Six

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

21 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Darien tightened the straps on his boots before he hopped onto his motorcycle, cops behind him. He waved at them before starting up his bike and roaring down the road. The plan had been for him to lead them to all of the known Hell's Army hideouts to search for the missing Serena.

Darien's gut clenched as he thought of Serena in that sadist bitch, Emerald's care. He shook his head as he turned the corner. He couldn't think of the worst-case scenario, he just couldn't. Emerald wanted the both of them, he was sure of that, so Serena was probably still alive, if not a little cold, dirty and frightened.

Serena sat back against the cold stonewall with her arms crossed across her chest. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…"

"She's already been damned a few times over before this Serena, I don't think that'll help." Andrew said stroking her hair back out of her face.

"I know…I know Andrew…I just want the fuck out of here." She whimpered out gently.

He sighed and nodded "Same here Serena…but…damn. I feel even worse for locking up people in these damn cells for as long as we had. So this is what empathy feels like huh?"

"No, this is what hell feels like…" She told him, looking him square in the eyes. "And just imagine this on top of knowing that your entire family is dead. All you would have to do is make them kill themselves and you would have a real life SAW experience."

"I know Serena. I never forgot that you had to live through this. I feel horrible for not being able to protect you better then this." He said as tears began to pool in his eyes. Andrew pressed the heels of his dirty hands against his eyes as he felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

Serena pouted and sighed curling against him. "Andrew…we'll get out of here. I know we will. You and Darien will get us out."

Andrew looked down at the little blonde woman and smiled "I'm supposed to comfort you."

"No, we're supposed to comfort each other macho pig."

He sniffled and laughed as he nodded "yup."

Darien poked around the old building that had obviously been empty for a while. "No, damn…not here either." He said as he turned back towards the officers nosing around behind him. "They aren't here, no one has been here for a long time. Not even the street bums will come in here. Undisturbed dust…everywhere." He sighed and pulled his helmet back on. "Lets get going there are at least three left."

Darien heard one of the officers mumbling behind him "Damn…these places are giving me the willies. Just look at all this dried blood; it's all over these rooms. They must have gone to hell on these people worse then we thought."

He smiled and looked over his shoulder "Those are bedrooms officer."

"Bedrooms? What are you talking about Shields?"

Darien shook his head as he exited the building, the officers keeping up with him. "What are you talking about Shields?"

"These are sick fucks we're dealing with, don't be surprised that those are just the bedrooms. You'll find all sorts of DNA samples in these places. Feces, piss, blood and cum. It's all over the place in here from the dungeons to the kitchen. This is why I'm moving so quickly because I don't want to find one of these places covered with Serena's DNA samples." Darien informed the men as he got onto his bike.

"Alright lets move!" The cops yelled running for their cars.

Darien sped off as the cops tried to keep up with him, his baggy trench coat whipping in the wind behind him. "Damn it Emerald. You better keep them alive until I get there!" he growled.

Darien slowed as he approached the last hideout he knew of, his lips parted in a snarl as he saw a big man sitting on a motorcycle, clad in black and leather and chains, his hair hidden beneath a bandanna.

He skid to a halt in front of the man immediately climbing off his bike. "Brooklyn never thought I'd see your ugly mug again."

"Same here Darien. In fact I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you ever again." The man named Brooklyn said.

"What the hell does Emerald want?"

"You and your two little blonde friends dead. She's keeping Andrew alive to keep the little bitch quiet…she hocked a loogie right in Emerald's face." Brooklyn told him.

Darien pulled his helmet off and chuckled as Brooklyn swallowed, obviously frightened at the animosity he saw on Darien's face. "Yeah, Serena would do that. So why are you here Brooklyn, and you better thank your lucky stars the cops are behind me or I'd kill your ass just because you know where Serena is."

"Before or after you got the directions to your little whores location?"

"After I choked them out of you of course." Darien said grinning.

"Listen, I'm here to tell you where she is. Emerald is counting on you wanting to save the chick." Brooklyn pulled out a map from his pocket and handed it to Darien.

"So why aren't you going to try and take me down like you did Andrew?" Darien asked pocketing the directions.

Brooklyn grinned, "I ain't that dumb. You'd kill my ass and she didn't want to raise suspicion of more then one man on a motorcycle."

Darien shook his head as he slammed his helmet across Brooklyn's face "To bad for you."

"I thought you said there was cops?" Brooklyn asked as he crawled across the ground trying to get away from Darien.

"There are. But I was able to beat them here. So I thought I should take a crack at your ass before they catch up." Darien calmly explained before kicking the already bleeding man in the face.

"You do not mess with me and mine Brooklyn!" Darien said in a singsong voice as he kicked him again. "Serena will be my wife, Andrew will be right beside me and all of you will be dead this time. Now go back to Emerald and make sure she takes a good look at your ugly face you stupid fucking son of a bitch before I take your head and shove it so far up your ass…well…you catch my drift."

The cops came just in time to see Brooklyn speeding off. The lead officer climbed out of his car. "What the hell Darien? He's getting away? Who was that?"

"An old comrade. Brooklyn. He gave me directions to Serena's whereabouts." Darien said crossing his arms.

"Alright! Lets go!"

Darien shook his head and sighed. "I would love to go marching in there, but we can't. We have to plan so that they don't get away and when I do go, you and your little doughnut buddies here will wait outside. I knew they weren't dumb enough to wait out in these old hide outs, but I hoped that there would be a clue."

"You can't go by yourself Darien! Its to dangerous."

Darien grinned, "I won't be by myself. I'll go in undercover in my old getup, get Andrew out then there will be two of us just like last time. Listen, they see cops, they'll go berserk and kill everything that moves and wears blue. It's safer for your men and me, Andrew and Serena if you wait and grab anything that runs out. I'll burn those fuckers out if I have to."

The cop nodded "I hate to do it, but I'll have to trust your judgment Darien, you did used to be apart of this kinda shit."

"Shit…that's exactly what this all is." Darien murmured as he pulled his helmet back on.

Serena curled as tightly against Andrew as she could as they heard the determined tapping of heels on the stone flooring in the hall.

"She's pissed." Andrew muttered as he held onto Serena.

"Well now!" Emerald shouted as she slammed open the door. "I'm ready for some fun!"

"Darien…" Serena said in horror thinking that they had caught him as two of the beefy guards came in and knocked both Andrew and Serena out.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

**_Author's Note: _I had this planned from the beginning. I can't leave this as a boring search and rescue type of deal, so I'm sorry if you hate me after reading this chapter but I had this planned from the very first chapter of Saints of Satan.**

21 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Andrew slowly opened his eyes looking down his long legs to the stone floor; he sat up a bit and felt the chill of cold steel chains wrapped around his wrists. He looked up and saw Emerald lying on the bed next to a very naked blonde that seemed unconscious chained to the bed.

Recognition of the blonde hit him like a Mac truck. "Serena." He growled as he watched Emerald touch Serena's naked body from caressing her cheek, to playing with her breasts, running one of her hands across her bare stomach. Andrew tried to stand growling "Emerald stop!" as she gently began touching between her legs.

"Hello Andrew. Such a beautiful woman isn't she?" Emerald purred and she laid her cheek against Serena's.

The guards had unchained him and dragged him to the side of the bed. He was snarling at Emerald who just laughed.

"An…And…Andrew?" Serena asked as she slowly began waking up. She screeched and tried to move away as she felt fingers invading her below her waist.

"EMERALD!" Andrew growled pulling against the guards. "Don't you dare touch her you callous bitch!"

Serena whimpered, realizing she was naked, tears forming in her dark blue eyes. "Oh come now Andrew, I'm about to give you a gift. You can't tell me that after all this time of knowing this pretty girl you never wanted to fuck her can you?"

Andrew's head hung low as he glared at Emerald menacingly through his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

Emerald actually froze "I can see why you always wore that paintball mask, the only thing softening that look is your lovely face." She said as she climbed off the bed. "But here's the deal Andrew…I'm actually going to give you a choice, because either one of them will be wonderful for me! Beautiful young Serena here is just so lovely and the reason why my Diamond died. I was willing to wait until Darien came to torture her, but Brooklyn came back today all busted up from Darien beating him, Brooklyn was my new toy too!"

"Get…to…the…point!" Andrew hissed.

"Well you see! I was going to wait and just use Brooklyn to amuse myself…but with Brooklyn hurt…I will have no other toy! So! Either you're going to fuck Serena for my amusement or I will bring in Fred. And well…you remember Fred."

Andrew paled and nodded "Fred five hundred pounds, most of it his diseased dick. He'd rip her to pieces."

Serena blanched. "Andrew." She whimpered.

"I don't want to…but I'll do it, just…keep the men away from her!" Andrew said standing up straight looking over at Serena. "I'm so sorry." He mouthed to her.

Emerald smiled and sat next to the bed clapping her hands "goody! Un-cuff him and guard the door!"

The men did as they were told. Andrew walked over to the bed and touched the chains at her ankles. "Give me the keys."

Emerald shrugged and tossed them to him. He quickly unlocked the chains and sat next to the bed.

Serena shot up and wrapped her arms around him. "Andrew…go ahead…Darien will understand…can't rape the willing right?"

He wanted to cry; even after all of this she was still her old kind self. "I'm so sorry."

Serena smiled sadly "don't be."

Andrew nodded and stood pulling off his dirty shirt, pants and boxers, obviously placid.

Emerald frowned and looked at him, "not very well endowed are you."

Andrew grinned "trust me, any thoughts of Fred will do this…but then again, thoughts of you will too."

She growled and sat back "Get to it! And make it fun!"

Andrew nodded and crawled onto the bed towards Serena.

Serena met him halfway and pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth. Andrew laid her back, kissing her and holding her hips.

Emerald giggled with glee "oh wow! It's like a golden god going to make love to his beautiful nymph lover! I may be a sadistic bitch, but even I can see the romantic dreams this could weave!"

He tried to ignore Emerald and he kissed and nipped down Serena's neck, trying to get both of them ready so that it wouldn't take longer then it needed to.

Serena froze closing her eyes moaning as Andrew's mouth clamped around her nipple. 'Oh God, this shouldn't feel this good, its Andrew not Darien…but God that tongue and those teeth! NO! Bad Serena…enjoy it enough so that it isn't rape!'

Andrew froze glancing up at Serena as he saw her head tossed back, eyes closed and felt her fingers tangled in his hair, legs wrapped around his own. The male ego part was full of pride that he could do this to her, the Andrew consciousness was battling over protecting her, the fact that she was his friend's woman and the fact that he had fallen for her the moment he had seen this little blonde crying in fear her first night she had been captured six years ago.

"Damn." He swore softly as his male ego and affection won over.

She writhed beneath Andrew as he continued to kiss down her body, across her stomach to her womanhood nestled between her thighs.

She arched and moaned obviously surprised as she felt his tongue delve between the soft mounds of her sex.

Andrew gently nibbled on her sensitive nub before slowly dragging his body up across hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue tangling, almost angrily, with her own as he continued to caress her body.

Serena gently raked her nails across his back as she kissed him just as feverishly. Andrew hiked Serena's legs up enough to roughly thrust into her.

She moaned loudly arching her back, digging her nails into his back, which only had him thrusting harder into her.

Andrew gripped the bed sheets tightly as he stared down at the small, pale blonde beneath him "so tight." He whispered as he moved harshly in and out of her, which she seemed to actually be enjoying. He shuddered and moved harder and faster as he felt her nails biting deeper into his skin with every thrust.

Serena knew she was going to come soon she looked up into the light blue eyes of the man above her, confusion battling with the wonderfully painful pleasure that was welling up inside of her.

She bit into his shoulder as she tightened around him, screaming from the shock of pleasure that rode over her from her orgasm.

Andrew felt the teeth sink into his shoulder at the same time she closed tight around his shaft and came as he quickly pulled out of her.

He pried Serena's teeth out of his shoulder as he sat back panting, blood dripping down his chest from the bite wound on his shoulder, blood dripping from Serena's mouth down her chin to drip onto his breasts and stomach as she sat up as well.

Andrew felt his stomach tighten in desire as he watched Serena lick up the blood from her lips and chin.

Emerald squealed and laughed. "Oh how delicious! Andrew! You naughty boy! I was right…you always did want your best friends woman!" she climbed up onto the bed and pushed him down under her, licking up the blood. Andrew paled looking over Emerald's green head to Serena.

Serena watched as Emerald cleaned up the mess she had caused on Andrew's shoulder confusion battled with fear and surprisingly desire. She whimpered as fear won out as she noticed the guards leering at her.

Emerald sat up and kissed Andrew then she turned and kissed Serena, biting the frightened blonde's neck. "I just might have to keep you two as pets, get Darien in here…I could have all sorts of entertainment."

Serena pushed as far away from Emerald as she could on the bed and curled her legs against her chest glaring at the green haired bitch.

"Just give Serena her clothes back Emerald and let us go back to the cell." Andrew growled as he began getting dressed.

"Fine! I'll have clothes delivered for the both of you. I miss seeing you duded out in leather Andrew, if I hadn't been in love with Diamond you would have been my play toy."

"Lucky for me he was around then huh?" Andrew said as he tossed his shirt to Serena.

They were led back to their cell where Serena stayed as far away from Andrew as she could.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

**_Author's Note: _Short I know and I'm sorry but I planned it to be this way.**

21 – February - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Fucking, cock sucking sons of bitches! Mother fucking whores bound to hell by the cocks of Satan raping their asses tearing a hole in their mother's head!"

Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita sat staring at Darien who was swearing, using every colorful word and sentence he knew. Darien continued to prattle on "Is that even humanly possible?" Lita asked.

Darien looked back down at the map that Brooklyn had given him and swore again.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Mina bravely asked.

"I should have known they would try to pull some shit like this! This is a map it's a fucking menu with "DECIPHER IT" scribbled across the top!" He growled shoving the piece of paper at the girls.

Amy picked it up and began reading it "This is hard…there are so many ways that someone could decipher this…they wanted to confuse you obviously."

Andrew stared at Serena, his head aching as he went over what had happened again in his head. "I'm so sorry Serena."

"Don't." Serena said curtly. "Don't feel bad Andrew. It was either you whom I trust or some guy with Aids…I would rather it be you…I'm just a little shacken right now Andrew…I mean…I've only ever had sex with Darien." She said, her voice softening with confusion "I thought…it was only supposed to feel that good with someone you love. And definitely not in a high stakes case like that…I completely forgot about everything but you…hell I even knew that it was you that I was…doing…that with…"

"Serena…" Andrew began but rubbed his face and sighed. "It is only supposed to feel that amazing when its with someone you love…I know…I mean…ugh!" he sighed again thinking of a way to calm her down "Serena…I'm just as confused as you are. But…I have something to admit to you…"

Serena looked at him and watched the controversy argue in his eyes, in his soul. "Serena…ever since the first time I saw you, met you…I've been in love with you." He continued on quickly "I cherish you as a friend knowing that, that is all you will ever be to me, but I love you Serena Tsukino from your golden blonde hair to your toes. Everything about you, trust me, I know exactly what Darien sees in you, and it is because of Darien why I never said anything." He sighed and banged his head back against the wall "and I was always going to keep it a secret, but…you had to know now that we're here in this situation. And I don't even know why its so important that I tell you now but it is."

Serena stared at Andrew, Andrew who had been her comfort and companion while she was here with Hell's Army the first time, someone who was willing to be a helper when it came to her and Darien's wedding, someone who had found a way to be the second most important man in her life. She sighed as she began to cry curling herself into a ball.

"I'm so confused Andrew! I'm scared and confused! I want out of here and I want to be home! I don't want to die! And I want to know why you were able to sneak into my heart to wrestle with Darien!"

He turned and slowly looked over at Serena, disbelief written across his face.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: Six years have passed since Andrew and Darien nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again. Sequel to Saints of Satan.

**_Author's Note: _Damn, long time no update. SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PLUSHIES!**

11 – March - 2007

_**Bride of Satan**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Emerald smiled like the Cheshire cat beneath her red and black striped scarf as she saw the two blondes sitting as far apart as they could. "Aw, is this awkward?"

"Fuck off Emerald." Serena growled.

Emerald just grinned wider. "No I believe that that's what I want you two do now."

Andrew stared over at Emerald and Serena, sorrow encrypted on his handsome face. For the past week it had been nothing but pure hell…if hell was confusing pleasure. Emerald was constantly threatening the both of them with rape if they didn't fuck each other.

He sighed and began to undress not wanting either of them to be raped.

Darien read and reread the decipher several times. "God, it's like trying to decipher the Zodiac's ciphers."

Amy nodded. "Smart man he was. Thirty-seven victims in a span of ten years and the Americans still haven't caught him. But that's just useless trivia." She sighed and wrote out across the chalkboard what the next symbol could possibly mean.

Darien sighed and laid his head on his arms. "Could the prices add up to the address?" he asked.

Amy blinked and gave him a look that obviously meant, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Serena rubbed her sore wrists and sighed as she laid her head against her knees. "I thought my horror was over."

"I had hoped it was, I seriously had hoped it was." Andrew said as he stood and leaned back against the wall.

"I feel as if I am going to die Andrew. I feel as if my heart is eating away my soul." She whispered into the quiet cell.

He looked over at the small helpless blonde and felt himself close to tears for the first time. "Don't say that Serena. Have hope. We need hope, they want us to lose faith so that we want them to kill us. That's all she wants."

"I'm not sure I can keep going. It was easy before because I had you and Darien both to take care of me because you were members. But now, we're all prisoners. I'm so scared that Darien isn't going to come."

Andrew knelt beside her and shook her "Don't say that Serena! Don't ever fucking say that again!"

She looked up at him shocked "What?"

"I said don't say that! Darien loves you and I love you and we will both protect you Serena. We would do anything for you." He whispered into her hair as he collected her small body against his own.

"I'm just so scared." She whimpered loudly.

"I know you are Serena…but please, don't worry, you will get out of here. I promise, I swear my life on it."


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE

_AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT_

THE ANIME CONVENTION IS ONLY 4 DAYS AWAY!!!! OMG!!!!

I can't believe that today is March 26, 2007, already!!!!! Wow how time flies. My costume is all done! And so are the two purses I sewed for the con. It will be my two bffs and me!! OMG!!! IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!

My first con. I was told I would always remember my first con. I hope so. Oh and sorry it's taken so long to update so I will be nice and give you all updates and cliff hangers.

_SPOILERS_

_Only A Memory Away:_ Chibi-Usa has no idea why he dad from the future was freaking out and when she talks to Usagi, she realizes why. Usagi and Mamoru haven't even spoken since he left BEFORE Galaxia. A whole slew of trouble is going to start with 8 protective friends, 6 match makers from the future, a stubborn prince, a heart broken princess and a new enemy.

_Bride Of Satan: _What's this? The cipher has been solved. That's a relief, or at least Darien thought it was until he realizes just where the new hide out is. And as for Andrew and Serena, they thought they were in trouble before, but it looks like Emerald isn't the only one in charge.

_Nyctophobia:_ Serena is terrified as she stays in captivity of Zoicite's laboratory as he tries to figure out just why her strength isn't working even though Nephrite has tried everything to get her to fight. And what is it that Malachite is thinking? Wait, Malachite isn't the Emperor of the Vampire Kingdom? Then who is? Who's pulling the strings? Darien knows who and he knows how he has to get his ladylove out.

_Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon St Glitter:_ Bunny can't get over just how much of a pain in the ass Vahn is, but when she meets Beryl, Leopard Passant of the were-leopards, she realizes just how helpful he will be, until he realizes just how good of a lay Beryl is. Is Bunny jealous? And why are were animals raping and killing people in the cemetery? Who are these new murderers?


End file.
